Artemis Fowl's Second Chance - REDONE
by Lukas Turner
Summary: Artemis, after being killed by Opal Koboi, sees the world from a different point of view, about two feet lower than what he is used to. Then something happens that stumps all of them. Rating might go up, depending on what I come up with.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! As Andrew Smithers said, he has given me all his fanfics except Finding Again, which he has chosen to keep. And as he also said, I am relatively new to writing fanfiction. That isn't to say I'm new at writing in general. As I have said in AAFLS (That's An Artemis Fowl Love Story, for those of you who don't know), I have written several fanfics and books prior to this, that I might get out soon.

He has _also_ given me permission to do whatever I want with this story, so *claps hands* get ready for fluff, smut, and GORE!

Sorry, was that too much?

But, as a very popular YouTuber says,

I digress.

So, with AFSC specifically, I have decided to redo the story entirely, as with both of the others, and I have done some other things that you will find out as the story progresses!


	2. Chapter 2

**(I have decided to keep the first paragraph, just to add some context to the story, just like Andrew did. Kudos, Andrew!**

**You'll see that I have made a whole lot of changes to this story, even just from what you desktop users can see right now.)**

_There was no more time for questions. The green mist was sucked backward into the Berserker Gate as though drawn by a vacuum. For a moment Artemis was left standing, unharmed, and Butler dropped Holly to rush to his charge's side. Then Artemis's fairy eye glowed green, and by the time Butler caught the falling boy in his arms, Artemis Fowl's body was already dead._

Artemis saw nothing. He heard nothing, he felt nothing. He _unfelt_ for what seemed like an eternity, then... he finally felt something.

Magic. Bruin Fadda's original rune, used to keep the Berserkers alive for ten thousand years. For some reason, it seemed to be a sort of light. There was another, slightly dimmer, one nearby.

As Artemis' soul felt the pull of the afterlife, he was abruptly reminded of his plan, and concentrated as hard as he could on the stronger light. He remembered something the old warlock Qwan had said:

_Head towards the light._

If Artemis had had a mouth, it would have smiled bitterly. _That's what I'm doing now,_ he thought. _Heading towards the light._

Artemis 'connected' with the light, so to speak, and he could suddenly see. But, for some reason, his vantage point seemed to be about two feet lower than what he was used to.

_Strange..._ Artemis thought.

It got stranger when he suddenly moved, even though he wasn't trying to. It was an almost horrible feeling, not being in control of one's own body.

But, as Artemis soon found out, this was not _his_ body at all.

He found that out when his vision became blurry and a caramel hand, and an arm clothed in green, reached up and cleared his vision.

Holly's hand.

_I'm in... HOLLY'S body?_ Artemis realized. _How?_

#####

Several hours later, Holly sat in her apartment on her futon. She had just had her head under an electron microscope, and those, as she just found out, gave her killer migraines. She took a few painkillers, then passed out, exhausted and devastated.

##

Holly was standing in a small room, maybe 10 feet square. There were four doors, one on each side of the room. Each had a sign on the top. The walls seemed to be made of some material that changed colors, and even more oddly, formed pictures. All of these pictures seemed to be... memories. One wall featured mostly dull memories, and the sign on that one read 'Unremarkable'.

The memories on that wall were ones like the long nights laying awake in the LEP bootcamp barracks, trying to sleep, or boring days at school from when she was a child.

The wall to the right of that featured shifting pictures of Opal Koboi, Cudgeon, the early Artemis Fowl, and other creatures that had become her enemies over the years. The sign on that one read 'Anger/Hate'.

The wall directly opposite the Anger/Hate wall had, among others, pictures of her mother, crying out in pain as the radioactive sludge ate through her insides, and Artemis dropping to the ground near the Berserker Gate, dead. This sign read 'Sadness'.

The last wall, the most vibrant one, showed pictures of Artemis Fowl, laughing and smiling. Pictures of her mother, also happy. The sign on this door read 'Happiness/Love'.

Holly took tentative steps toward the door, trancelike. She opened it, and it swung open to reveal a larger room, similar to a museum, with several memories and artifacts displayed on the walls and on pedestals throughout the room.

A large chair sat close to the far wall, facing it. Holly cautiously ventured around it, and to her utter surprise, Artemis sat there, beautifully mismatched eyes riveted to the wall by the memories being displayed there. He turned to her.

"This is how you remember me?" he asked. His voice seemed unnaturally loud and echoey.

Uncertainly, Holly nodded. "Are you...?" She didn't need to finish the question.

"At the moment, I do not know. I can assure you though, I am not merely some figment of your imagination; I am not a dream, neither is this." Seeing Holly's stunned look, he elaborated. "This is a very real place, Holly. It exists within your consciousness, and every single memory is stored in one or more of these rooms."

"Then how are you here?" she asked.

Artemis smiled. "I was getting to that. After I... died... I felt the afterlife pulling at my soul, and as such, I attempted to anchor myself to Bruin Fadda's rune, so I could inhabit the clone that Foaly is making. But when I could see, it wasn't through any sort of ethereal form. it was through _your eyes_."

Holly was silent for several moments. "So you're... Artemis?"

Artemis nodded. "I am his soul, inhabiting your body."

Holly looked afraid, and Artemis laughed. "Don't worry. I'm only passenger in here, and I don't plan to take over, even though I easily could."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Typical you. Why _my_ body? Why not Butler's?"

Artemis shrugged, ignoring the comment. "It could be because of the abnormally strong magic in you, or because of these." He gestured to the wall, which was now dispaying, to Holly's embarassment, her kissing Artemis in the gorilla cage.

"I'm going to tell you something, Holly," Artemis continued, "These feelings that you have for me... I feel the same."

Holly gasped. "You do?"

Artemis held out his hand. "I'll show you."

Curious, Holly took his hand. Artemis closed his eyes, and everything disappeared.

**(What will Artemis show Holly?**

**5 reviews - next chapter! Make it happen, please!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(All right, here it is. The second chapter of AFSC, where Artemis shows Holly something.**

**Enjoy!)**

When Holly regained sight, she was standing in a room that was very similar to the one she had just been in. The only difference was the memories being displayed on the walls.

'Unremarkable' was many memories of Artemis sitting at his computer, doing various projects. He looked bored in every single one of them.

'Anger/Hate' had, like Holly's, Opal Koboi, but there were several others she did not recognize as well. She thought she saw Damon Kronski, Jon Spiro and the demon Abbot a few times.

'Sadness' contained mainly memories from the two years Artemis Senior had been gone, but there was one memory that dominated most of the wall, that replayed over and over, like a broken record.

_"Hello, elf."_

_"Hello, elf."_

_"Hello, elf."_

Artemis followed Holly's gaze and winced every time Abbot's blade entered her body.

_Nobody should have to see their best friend die,_ Holly thought.

Artemis tore his eyes away from the gruesome scene, and Holly could have sworn she saw tears on his cheeks. Holly also turned her head and gasped.

The 'Happiness/Love' wall was all pictures of Holly; from the moment he had met her to the last time he had seen her. One memory in particular jumped out to her, repeating, similar to the memory with Abbot, like a broken record:

_"I have a trick for you."_

_"I have a trick for you."_

_"I have a trick for you."_

Artemis smiled with grim satisfaction at the sight. He thoroughly enjoyed it.

However, that wasn't the biggest memory on there. It placed about third behind the kiss at Rathdown Park, and the moment in the near decimated jet.

_"Trouble? Landing a crippled aircraft is just a normal Tuesday morning for us, Mud Boy."_

Artemis smiled. He had gotten his wish after all. He opened the door, beckoning Holly to come inside. As she did, she was beyond amazed at what she saw.

The walls were all caramel and green, except the spots that featured Angeline, Artemis Senior, Butler and the twins. Several models of Holly's belongings stood on pedestals throughout the room. She even thought she saw a facsimile of her fist somewhere.

Artemis stopped in the middle of the room.

"This, Holly," he said, "Is how I think of you."

Holly could only stare at Artemis. "I... don't know what to say to that," she mumbled lamely, hanging her head.

Artemis smiled. "Then I'll prompt you." He knelt to Holly's level and put his fingers under her chin. He looked straight into Holly's eyes, and it felt like they were boring holes into her soul. His face was inches from hers.

"I love you, Holly."

Holly smiled, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"I love you too, Artemis - Arty."

Holly smiled, then moved forward and kissed Artemis, once, on the lips. As she did, she noticed a new memory appear on the wall, the biggest by far.

_"I love you too, Artemis - Arty."_

Artemis suddenly frowned, as though in discomfort.

"What's wrong?" Holly asked.

Artemis began to wince. "I don't - really know. It - _ah_ \- hurts, though." That was all he said before he yelped and disappeared in a flash of light and magic.

An instant after Artemis disappeared, the room began to disappear as well, as though someone were painting streaks of nothing through Artemis' consciousness. The memory of Holly laying in the train abruptly lost more than a finger as the nothingness erased her head. Holly almost laughed at the irony.

Then the whole room disappeared and Holly woke with a start on her futon. She heard a small groan from the floor. She looked up and almost passed out again.

"What the-?"

#####

"What the hell?" Holly breathed. She did not move, she was in too much shock.

Artemis Fowl lay on the floor next to Holly's futon, and... and...

_And he was awake._

"Holly?" Artemis groaned.

At the sound of Artemis' voice, Holly's brain kickstarted.

_Artemis is alive._

"Arty..." Holly breathed, before sliding off her bed and cupping Artemis' face in her small hands. "How...?" The pain of his death still stung her, but it was being rapidly replaced by pure joy, now that he was back.

Artemis smiled, his eyes half-lidded staring straight into hers. With a start, Holly realized that one of them was hazel. Oddly enough, his hair seemed brighter as well, not as raven black as she remembered.

"I have _no _clue," he said quietly, "And right now... I don't really care." And having said that, he gently placed his lips on hers.

To Holly, the kiss was unexpected, but not unwelcome to any extent. Holly kissed Artemis back gently for awhile before deepening the kiss, knotting her fingers through his hair and pulling him closer. Artemis wrapped his hands around her back, and she was starkly reminded of just how small she was compared to him. They kissed each other senseless for over fifteen minutes before there was a knock at Holly's door.

Holly gave a little start of surprise, shaking herself out of her stupor. She gave Artemis' head a slap to get him to stop kissing her; he had been kissing her neck and collarbone for the past five minutes, and had not heard the knock.

"Shh, Arty. There's someone here," Holly whispered, disentangling herself from Artemis' limbs. She readjusted her shirt to hide the hickeys and opened the door. Foaly stood there, looking excited and exhausted at the same time.

"Holly," he said. "I've just gotten the results back. We can make a clone!"

"Clone..." Holly muttered. She was still a little 'drunk' from the kissing. "Who's clone?"

Foaly now looked confused, annoyed and exhausted. "Artemis' clone," he huffed. "The one that you were badgering me to get started on."

"Oh yeah, that one. We don't need it anymore."

Foaly nearly fell over from surprise. "Wha- what do you _mean_, we 'don't need the clone'?"

Holly grinned, shrugging the shirt off her left shoulder. "Who do you think gave me these?" she asked, indicating the hickies Artemis had left.

When Foaly didn't answer, Artemis did, stepping into the doorway, grinning evilly.

"I did."

_Now _Foaly fell over from surprise.


	4. HIATUS

Hey everybody!

I regret to announce that all Artemis Fowl-related fanfictions will be placed on hiatus until I can get over this STUPID. FUCKING. WRITER'S BLOCK!

Thanks for listening to my Ted Talk.

Once I have a few more chapters, I will remove this chapter and update.

Until then, peace!


End file.
